


My sixth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [6]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con una tonta excusa, Ryo termina invitando a Tadayoshi a su departamento, donde sucede algo que el rubio esperaba por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 06: Ropa siendo sacada</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sixth day with you

Había recibido un mensaje de Ryo en el que le preguntaba si quería ir a su casa a ser su oído para la siguiente canción que tenía en mente. Por supuesto que Tadayoshi accedió, siempre que pudiera compartir algo de tiempo con él, aceptaría cualquier tipo de propuesta. De eso estaba hablando con Shota por teléfono cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento del mayor.

— No lo sé, Yasu… Sabes cómo soy yo en ese aspec… to — Su última palabra se interrumpió al encontrar un sobre pegado a la puerta del departamento de Ryo —. Espérame un momento, ¿de acuerdo? — Tadayoshi despegó el sobre y sacó el contenido del mismo: una llave y un pequeño papel doblado en dos —. Ryo-chan me dejó la llave de su casa… No lo entiendo, si yo no hubiera llegado, habría dejado que cualquier persona entrara a su casa. Hablamos más tarde. Cuídate.

El rubio entró al departamento de su compañero, quedándose atónito por la cantidad de velas que estaban a lo ancho y a lo largo del mismo. Un nuevo trozo de papel lo esperaba pegado sobre la pantalla del televisor, el cual le avisaba que el dueño del lugar se encontraba en el dormitorio. Con pasos sigilosos, Tadayoshi fue hasta mencionada habitación, hallando a un Ryo completamente dormido y, tal y como estaba el resto del departamento, rodeado de velas. Se sentó a su lado, mirando su acompasado rostro dormido, cómo su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con cada tranquila respiración que hacía —. Con esto… ya soy completamente feliz, Ryo-chan — Susurró, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su mentón sobre la cama.

— Pues te conformas con nada, Okura — Le dijo Ryo, sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

— Vengo oyendo tu conversación con Yasu desde que tomaste el ascensor — Le sonrió el morocho, girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó con la luz?

— Se me olvidó pagar — Respondió el aludido, sacándole la lengua.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Me olvidé, ¿qué hay con eso? — Repreguntó, acercándose a él para jalarlo de la remera.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Acuéstate conmigo. Los planes para el día de hoy están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

— Pensé que ibas a usar una guitarra acústica para hacerme escuchar tu nueva canción… Aunque podrías cantarla también _a capella_.

— ¿En serio te creíste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Le preguntó, acostándose a su lado.

— Lo de la canción. Era una mentira, Okura.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Eres idiota o te haces? — Preguntó Ryo, después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

— Últimamente…, te juro que no te entiendo, Ryo-chan…

— No hace falta que seas demasiado inteligente como para no darte cuenta — Tadayoshi lo miró, sin responderle. Frustrado, Ryo suspiró y lo miró a los ojos —. Es porque te amo, tarado — La expresión en el rostro de su acompañante, lo hizo sonreír —. ¿En serio nunca te diste cuenta…? Creo que desde que nos revolcamos en el auto que nos lo venimos diciendo cada vez que lo hacemos…

— Ese es el problema.

— ¿Eh?

— Sólo lo decimos cuando hacemos el amor. Y conociéndote, no me sorprendería que me utilizaras para satisfacer tus necesidades… corporales…

— ¡Vete al demonio! — Exclamó Ryo, sin perder su sonrisa —. ¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces? Deja de juntarte con Sho-chan, ¿de acuerdo?

— Él es mi mejor amigo.

— Pero, más que eso, eres mi pareja. Y te prohíbo que estés cerca suyo cuando yo no estoy.

— ¿Lo somos?

— Hicimos el amor casi dos veces, te masturbé y me hiciste sexo oral… El cual estuvo increíble… ¿No te parece eso suficiente como para etiquetarte como mi pareja?

— En serio que tu forma de amar es rara, Ryo-chan…

— Pero esa forma de amar que tengo, te encanta, reconócelo.

— Quizás… un poco…

— Mentiroso — Susurró el morocho, sentándose encima suyo, y besando sus labios de una forma dulce —. Oye, ahora que lo pienso — Dijo, mirando para todos lados, mientras entrelazaba sus manos a las del más alto —… ¿No te parece romántico esto de las velas?

— Sí, pero no que me estés agarrando así de las manos. Suéltame — Le pidió, mientras intentaba sacudir sus brazos y zafarse.

— ¿Te da miedo que te ate de manos…?

— Me da miedo que seas _tú_ el que lo haga…

— Esto es divertido: descubrir nuevas cosas del otro.

— Depende…

— ¿Puedo intentarlo?

— ¿Qué?

— Saber más de ti…

Tadayoshi suspiró, girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

— Has lo que quieras…

— Bien — Ryo agarró el rostro de Tadayoshi para poder mirarlo —. Quiero ver cómo reaccionas… con cada cosa que te hago.

— ¡Sólo hazlo y ya! — Exclamó el rubio, sonrojado.

— ¿Okura…?

— ¿Qué…?

— Estás sonrojado.

El aludido ahogó una carcajada mientras Ryo se deshacía de su remera, recorriendo el torso de Tadayoshi con una interminable cadena de besos y caricias.

— Ryo-chan…

Cuando el morocho lo miró, lo vio más hermoso que nunca.

— Me encanta cuando sonríes así — Reconoció observando como uno de los pezones de su compañero se tornaba erecto a su tacto.

— Es tu culpa…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta lo que te hago?

— Puede ser — Respondió Tadayoshi, con una sonrisa.

— Odio cuando me provocas, Okura — Sentenció Ryo, sentándose nuevamente encima suyo y sacándose luego él ropa. Sintió que su cuerpo se movió cuando se desprendió la cremallera del pantalón. Al levantar la vista, vio a Tadayoshi mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin quitar su vista de las manos del mayor —. Eres un pervertido — Sin percatarse de sus acciones, el aludido lo miró, moviendo su cabeza para darle a entender que no entendía de qué le estaba hablando —… ¿Te excitas viéndome desvestirme?

— Me excitas haciendo cualquier cosa…

— Después me dices que mi amor es raro — Concluyó el morocho, lanzando sus pantalones lejos —. Ahora, bien, ¿quieres que lo haga yo o lo haces tú?

— Si te apresuras — Le pidió el aludido. Sonriendo, fue Ryo quien terminó de desvestirlo —. ¿Piensas ser esta vez tú el pasivo, Ryo-chan? — Le preguntó, al darse cuenta que no parecía estar por salirse de encima suyo.

— ¡Eso quisieras!

—Algún día vas a ser mi pasivo — Sentenció Tadayoshi, acariciando su torso con las yemas de los dedos hasta su cintura baja.

— Sólo si me atas…

— No me des ideas — Le pidió el rubio, agarrándolo de la nuca y jalando de sus cabellos para poder besarlo. Al hacerlo, oyó un gemido de placer por parte de su compañero —. Oh… ¿Esto te gusta, Ryo-chan?

— Cállate…

Ryo sostuvo entre sus manos su erección y la de Tadayoshi, empezando a masturbar ambas. El más alto, mientras tanto, acariciaba su espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con delicadeza para ver cómo sus vellos corporales se erizaban por aquel contacto, haciéndolo sonreír en medio de los besos que parecían no tener fin entre ambos.

— Ah… Ryo — Jadeó, separándose de sus labios para besar su cuello, rodeando su cintura con las piernas.

— Eh… Si haces eso… se me complica un poco seguir haciéndotelo, ¿sabes?

— Todavía puedes seguir — Le dijo el aludido, sonriéndole. Ryo dejó sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, esperando que Tadayoshi le explicara de qué forma podía seguir aquel juego que estaban manteniendo. El menor utilizó la palma de su mano para acariciar tan solo las puntas de sus erecciones —. Ahh… ¿Quieres seguir tú? — Jadeó, empezando a sentir un calor particular en su cuerpo al sentir el tacto de una piel ajena a la suya. El aludido sonrió, sin detener sus movimientos, mientras Ryo se deleitaba probando sus mejillas, su cuello, sus clavículas. Arqueó su espalda, queriendo acercándose más a él, gimiendo sobre sus labios.

— No vas a aguantar mucho, ¿no? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, besando su frente sonoramente.

— No… Pero tú tampoco, ¿cierto? — Repreguntó Ryo, mirándolo sólo para guiñarle un ojo.

— Ahh… No…

Besando tan apasionadamente como pudieron, los amantes llegaron al clímax inesperadamente al mismo tiempo. Abrazando a Ryo, que seguía encima suyo, Tadayoshi se quedó dormido mirando el tranquilo ondear de la llama de una de las velas. Por su parte, el dueño del lugar lo abrazó, como pudo, intentando no deshacer aquella cómoda posición.


End file.
